


Osmophobia

by Ferret_In_A_Tux



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Now updated with critiques from commentors!, Ryo is a fucking mess and Akira helps out, Vomiting, based on my own experiences with migraines, which are the FUCKING worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret_In_A_Tux/pseuds/Ferret_In_A_Tux
Summary: Osmophobia- a fear, aversion, or psychological hypersensitivity to odors.With his type of lifestyle, this kind of thing was inevitable. Ryo barely slept at night and relied on copious amounts of caffeine to get him through the day. His diet consisted almost entirely of drugs and alcohol. To top off his terrible sleep schedule and inconsistent meals, the fate of the entire fucking world rested squarely on the shoulder of Akira and him. No one else could do what the two of them did.So really, Ryo should have expected this to happen. That didn't mean he couldn't be pissed about it though.





	Osmophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So, this the first fanfic I have ever actually written and posted. I've written multiple times but I never got the courage to ever post anything I've written. I've decided to suck up my stupid anxiety and go ahead and post something! Have my first public fanfic and my first devilman fanfic. If you see any errors, please tell me! And please comment what you think about the story ;w;/
> 
> Shoutout to Your-Narrator for giving me tips on writing and inspiring me to write with her own fic Satan is Tired. It's a really good fic and I'm sure most of you have read it by now. Also, shoutout to my buddy Mars for being my beta reader, love you buddy!
> 
> This more of a mix between the manga and crybaby. Manga characterization and appearances with parts of crybaby incorporated (like Ryo living in a penthouse and Jenny as his secretary).

A guttural groan of pain escaped Ryo’s throat as he nearly curled into a ball on the tiled floor of his downstairs bathroom. The cool stone felt refreshing against his sweaty skin, shivers wracking his thin frame as the pulsing pain behind his right eye continued to get worse the longer he was conscious. The blond gripped the dampened towel wrapped around his head as if clutching it like a security blanket would ground him through the pain.

Just an hour ago Ryo Asuka had been in peak health, lounging on one of the couches in his minimalist living room. That morning he’d thrown on a blue and white tank top and athletic shorts to match. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t going outside, he wanted to at least match his clothes. Not to mention the sun was cooking him alive in his own living room.

All morning he’d been tapping away at his laptop as he dug through multiple sources of information in order to track down possible demons, idly nibbling at the single piece of half-eaten toast laying beside him. There was already a list of potential suspects a mile long stored away in the files of his laptop’s notepad program. There was no way in hell he would store the list on a program that required access to the internet, fearing that his laptop would be hacked and the list discovered. No, this list needed to be put under lock and key. One could only imagine what would happen if a demon discovered the list.

Ryo had lost track of time during his research, starting the moment he got out of bed, which was before the sun had even risen to greet the day. Even when his body demanded some sort of sustenance aside from half-baked bread, his mind favored the idea of continuing his online hunting. It was around noon when he started to feel...unwell.

At first, it had started out mildly. At some point during his typing, he instinctively started to feel something was off. The resulting conclusion was that it was simply his body trying to tell him to eat something. So, he shrugged it off and pushed through the odd premonition, continuing with his research.

The feeling only persisted the longer he typed. Not even half an hour later, his body started to react. First, it was numbness in his right arm. It started at his shoulder and spread quickly down to the tips of his fingers. That stopped the rhythmic typing echoing in the living room as his attention was turned towards his distressed arm. Maybe he had left his arm in the same position for so long, blood circulation in his arm was being cut off? In an attempt to get rid of the pins and needles digging into the muscles of his arm, he lifted his arm and shook it out. He even thumped it against the couch’s armrest a couple of times before pausing. The feeling still hadn’t gone away, much to Ryo’s frustration.

With a resigned sigh and an annoyed expression, he returned to his research. The feeling would go away sooner or later. At least, that’s what he thought. The feeling persisted for almost twenty minutes before the next symptom reared its ugly head. Without warning, it was like his eyes suddenly couldn’t focus on his computer screen. His brain knew the shapes of the letters in front of him, and he could register that they were in fact words, but for some reason, there was no focusing on what the words were saying. To his eyes and brain, it was incoherent gibberish. It was like someone had overlayed his vision with tv static.

This only served to vex Ryo even further as a dull ache started to blossom on the right side of his head, pressing against the back of his eye. The more he tried to focus on the light of the computer screen, the stronger the pain became. Slowly, it turned from a dull throb to a stabbing pain as he worked.

In a bid to dull the stabbing pain caused by the screen’s light, he turned the screen’s brightness to its lowest setting. Perhaps he’d just been staring at his computer screen for so long that his eyes were telling him to take a break? If that was the case, then his eyeballs could suck it up. There were stacks of important work to do and resting his eyes would have to wait.

It wasn’t until his stomach heaved violently against the back of his throat that Ryo was hit with the realization that he was in the middle of a severe migraine attack. 

With a hand slapped tightly around his mouth, his feet rushed him to the bathroom, skidding on the hardwood floors thanks to his socks. He had barely gotten the bathroom door open and the lights turned on before he threw himself against the toilet as the single piece of toast he ate earlier that morning came up with a vengeance. Once the violent puking was over, a pained whine escaped as a feverish cheek was shoved against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. Viscous drool and stray vomit dripped from his mouth into the toilet. In the back of his mind, he faintly registered speckles of vomit splattered against the tank top he had randomly thrown on that morning. Ryo took the bottom of his ruined tank top, wiped it against his mouth to clean up the stray vomit and drool, and sighed out a soft “Fuck me.”

With a pained groan, Ryo pushed himself to his feet, using the toilet seat as leverage. He stumbled over to the sink, peeled his tank top off of his sweaty body, and shoved it into the hamper beside the counter. Free from the acrid smell of half-digested toast and stomach bile staining his shirt, Ryo threw open the cabinet beneath the sink and grabbed a dark-colored towel. After fumbling with the cold tap he shoved the towel underneath the stream of water as quickly as he could. 

The young man leaned against the cool white granite top for support and relief. The longer he stared at the room, the more the urge to murder the interior decorator who had decided to coat his entire bathroom with the color white raised. White ceiling, white tiles, white toilet, white counters, white bathtub, white white white WHITE. White everywhere. It was making him want to claw out his fucking eyes. 

Ryo quickly stumbled over to his door and swiped at the light switch a few times, muttering a few curses under his breath at the switch each time he missed, before finally catching it. With the lights finally turned off, the bathroom was more bearable to look at. Instead of white, a muted grey color settled over everything. 

With that problem taken care of, Ryo stumbled back to the sink. He shoved the tap back and leaned his weight against the towel to wring out any excess water from the towel. His arms felt too much like wet lumps of clay to pick up the soaking towel and wring it out.

Ryo squeezed his eyes shut as he finished wringing out the towel. Now armed with something pleasantly cool, Ryo sunk to his knees on the bathroom tile, head leaning against the granite countertop. The man slid down until he was on his ass and slowly laid down on his side. Before setting his head he made sure to lay down the damp towel, throwing the ends of it over the side of his head as he curled his body into a tight ball.

It took all of Ryo’s willpower to not let out a scream at the pain that was steadily building on the right side of his head. That would only make things worse for his aching brain.

This brings Ryo to his present situation. He’d been laying on the cool bathroom tile for what he suspected half an hour. It was hard to tell when the man couldn’t even look at his phone without wanting to claw his eyes out from the brightness of his screen. Earlier he had tried to scroll through his contact list in order to call Jenny. Surely his secretary knew where he had stored his migraine medication. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stand going through his contact list for even a second longer than he could keep his eyes open. Even when he closed his eyes, the light from his phone turned the backs of his eyelids into a bright red that served to make the pounding pain in his skull even more painful.

Ryo had resigned himself to his fate when he couldn’t even operate his phone without being in pain. Ultimately, the pain would become so severe he’d slip into unconsciousness. At least he hoped that would happen. 

In the quiet darkness of his bathroom, Ryo jumped when his phone suddenly went off. He fumbled blindly for his phone before finally finding it tucked up against his covered up face. After making sure his phone wasn’t upside down, he slid his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

He shoved the phone underneath his towel and croaked out a “Hello?” from his dry throat.

Immediately he had to hold his phone away from his ear as Akira’s voice practically boomed “Hey Ryo!” from the phone’s speaker.

Even with his throbbing migraine, Ryo managed a small smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiastic voice. “What’s up? You don’t usually call,” he mumbled into his phone.

Ryo could practically hear Akira’s grin through phone’s speaker when he said: “So, I know you usually forget to eat most days.”

“I do not,” Ryo retorted grumpily “I just...get focused on my work.”

“Which means you forget to eat, you genius idiot.” was shot back at him, making Ryo roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s concern. “And don’t roll your eyes at me, you know I’m right.”

The response to that was only a blink in surprise at the fact that Akira had read him perfectly, even through the phone. His silence at the rebuke only made the devilman burst out laughing, forcing Ryo to hold his phone even further away from his ear. “Holy shit I got that right!?” he faintly heard Akira shout in disbelief over the phone.

A pout came back to the young man’s face as he put the phone back against his ear once the thunderous laughter on the other side settled down. “So you called me to ask if I ate or something? You wanna go out to eat?” as much as he wanted to go out on a date with his boyfriend, Ryo couldn’t even bring himself to stand up from his bathroom floor. Besides that, the mere thought of eating anything right now made his stomach turn inside out.

There was silence on the other side of the phone as Ryo’s snippy tone was digested. “Hey babe, are you okay?” he asked, the concern in his voice forced the hardened grumpiness to crumble and the pet name made his face flush in embarrassment. He cursed Amon for giving Akira stupid enhanced demon sense for picking up on the pained tone of his voice.

For a brief second the thought of lying about his migraine came to mind. He decided against it when his brain supplied that not only can his boyfriend comfort him, Akira could also search for his misplaced migraine medicine.

“No, no I am not alright.” Ryo sighed into the receiver. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against the towel underneath his head. It was starting to dry out now. “I feel like someone is stabbing my brain through my eye with an ice pick,” he whined, his free arm curling tightly around his bare stomach. He felt like he was about to vomit again...and his bra was starting to dig cut into his skin thanks to it being sandwiched against the unforgiving tile and his soft body. A binder was only necessary when he left the apartment or was expecting visitors that wasn’t Akira or Jenny.

Akira made a sound of sympathy from the other side of the phone. Ryo worried his lip between his teeth in order to focus his thoughts before asking “Do you think you can help me find my migraine medicine? I don’t remember where I put it.”

It’d been months since Ryo had last experienced a migraine. After going for such a long time without suffering one of his chronic migraines, there was the possibility he didn’t get them anymore. Of course, the universe had decided to prove him wrong. Murphy’s law and all that bullshit. Now, there was no memory of where he had last set down his migraine medicine and even if he did, he couldn’t bring himself to step away from the toilet for fear of vomiting on the nice wooden floors of his penthouse.

“Shit babe, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll see you in a bit. Try not to strain yourself.” A complacent noise was given in response. It’s not like he was planning on moving anytime soon. He set his phone against the tile after the call was ended.

* * *

Ryo wasn’t sure how long it’d been since the phone call. Maybe half an hour had flown by since they talked. Maybe only ten minutes had passed. He isn’t sure since he can’t look at his phone’s screen without it searing his eyes.

The sound of the front door opening could be heard on the other side of the apartment. Ryo perked up when he heard the door shut before Akira yelled “I’M HERE RYO!” into the seemingly empty penthouse, much to the mentioned man’s chagrin. The yelling grated against his brain.

“Bathroom!” Ryo called out, his voice muffled by the towel wrapped around his face. For a second he listened to the other man wander his apartment, opening doors at random and checking to see if he was in the room. Apparently, his voice was too quiet to be heard as the sounds of Akira searching echoed through the apartment.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Ryo unwrapped his face and shouted “BATHROOM DAMMIT!” before throwing an arm over his eyes grumpily. Now he felt like sinking into the floor to escape the pain throbbing behind his right eye.

Footsteps were getting closer to his spot, each slap of a socked foot against the hardwood floor felt like a hammer against his head. The door squeaked open and Akira took in the sight before him while making sure no light squeezed past him.

Ryo could practically feel air shake with laughter at his situation. A tiny part of deep inside him would find it funny too, seeing himself stripped down to a plain white bra with a pair of skimpy blue athletic shorts barely covering his boxers. Not to mention he was wearing this while curled up in the fetal position on his bathroom floor. However, mostly he wanted to punch Akira in his stupid face for laughing at him while he was in pain. Instead of that, he held up the finger as he groaned in pain. “Go ahead and laugh asshole, but if I puke you’re the one cleaning it up.” 

That seemed to shut the devilman up.

He heard his boyfriend walk around him, the footsteps stopped behind him as he sat down by the blond’s head. He felt a hand settle on his back. The other man started to gently rub Ryo’s back, his muscles melting under the touch. “Ryo, why are you half naked and lying on the floor?” Akira asked, obviously trying to force back any stray chuckles.

Rolling his eyes beneath closed lids, Ryo huffed “If you must know, I puked on my shirt and I’m sweating like a fucking pig. And I’m on the floor because I can’t go five feet from the toilet without feeling like my guts are going to come up my throat. Before you called I was hoping to just pass out from the pain.” He cracked open his eye and looked at Akira through squinted eyes over his shoulder.

A worried look was directed at him as he felt a hand starting to rub his back. “Man, for such a genius, you sure are a dumbass. How’d you let your migraine get this bad? Should’ve looked for your meds sooner.” he chided, shaking his head in exasperation at his boyfriend’s stubbornness. “Do you know where they are?” he asked. His hand stilled as he waited for a response.

At Akira’s scolding Ryo snapped: “First off, I thought I was fine. I thought I was just hungry or I was coming down with a regular damn headache. It’s been forever since I’ve had a fucking migraine.” 

Ryo rolled to his other side with a huff, now facing Akira so he could look up at his face. “As for where my meds are, I have no fucking idea. Maybe medicine cabinet?” He waves at the mirror above the sink, “Either there or one of the cabinets in the kitchen.”

The brunet nodded, giving a shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing up. “Hang tight, babe.” Akira murmured before standing up and starting to rifle through his cabinets.

Blue eyes shut and gave a soft escaped as he listened to the sounds of movement around the room. While waiting for the devilman to find his migraine medication, Ryo was overcome with affection towards his boyfriend for putting up with his bullshit. Akira was always putting up with him, whether it be comforting him through his depressive or anxiety episodes, caring for Ryo after he went on a drinking binge, or taking him in after showing up at the Makimura’s house high off his ass and asking for his boyfriend.

At some point, his lovesick brain wore off when he realized Akira was taking forever to find his medication. It must have been seven, maybe eight minutes since he had left the room. Sure his medication was tucked away somewhere, but it shouldn’t have taken him that long. Jenny always made sure everything in the penthouse was organized. 

Just as he was about to push himself off the tile floor the door opened.

In the doorway stood the person of his affections. The devilman gave him a smile as he came closer and crouched beside Ryo. “Found your meds,” he said softly.

A lopsided smirk was given in return. “Finally, I thought you left me to suffer.” the man muttered under his breath.

“Keep complaining and I’ll consider it.” Akira shot back with a playful glare. The two of them both knew that Akira couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Ryo in a state of crippling pain. Well, there was that and the fact that if they wanted to continue sleeping together, he would help right now.

Ryo watched as a hand stretched out and settled on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna move you to your room now,” he told the blond softly. There’s a glimmering thought of protesting against the offer for a second. The bathroom tiles were actually starting to feel comfy against his body, but in the end, he allowed himself to be picked up.

Picking up Ryo was like carrying a single grocery bag full of eggs. Sure it was light, but also fragile. An arm was braced against Ryo’s back as Akira picked up the discarded towel that the smaller man had used as a pillow/ night mask. He handed the towel back to Ryo before hooking an arm under his knees and picking him up in a princess carry.

Ryo had to thank Amon for Akira’s newfound demon muscles.

After pressing a kiss against Ryo’s temple, the towel was draped over his face. Getting the hint, the man wrapped the towel around his face as the brunet opened the bathroom door into the hallway while carrying an armful of messy blond boyfriend. A couple of hours had passed while Ryo wallowed on the bathroom floor. The sky wasn’t as bright as it had been hours ago, but the sting of the sun’s light still leaked from behind the fabric of the towel, the back of his eyelids turning bright red. He wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and tried to shove his covered face against the other man’s chest.

A frustrated noise escaped as he started to mutter, “Fuck Amaterasu, fuck Apollo, fuck Helios, fuck Surya, fuck Ra, and fuck all those other sun gods,” into Akira’s neck. He could feel the man’s barely contained laughter rumbling in his chest. It was obvious that he was trying to keep as quiet as possible so he didn’t make the migraine worse.

After climbing up the stairs with minimal jostling, Akira nudged the bedroom door open with sock-covered foot and kicked the door shut behind him once the two of them slipped in. The arm was removed from the back of Ryo’s knees and allowed the blond to set his feet on the carpet below, guiding him to sit on the bed.

Akira took Ryo’s right hand in his left and settled the other hand on his opposite shoulder. “Alright, you can take the towel off.” the devilman said softly.

With his free hand, the towel was unraveled and dropped beside the bed. Apprehensively he cracked open one eye and was amazed by what he saw. His other eye snapped open as he took in his surroundings. 

The room was almost totally dark. Akira had made sure that all of the lights in the room were turned off. The brunet had even gone as far as unplugging his alarm clock so the red numbers wouldn’t sear his pupils. All the windows in the room had been covered tightly by the curtains. There were even blankets on the floor in order to prevent light from slipping underneath the door’s threshold.

The man swore he felt tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes from his boyfriend’s thoughtful actions. By the gods, he loved this man. The other man had gone out of his way to make Ryo feel as comfortable as possible.

Movement in front of him snapped Ryo out of his swooning. The blond turned his attention to Akira, who was now standing in front of him. The brunet had both his arms stretched out towards Ryo. In Akira’s right hand was a clear glass of water along with plain white crop top draped over his wrist. The left hand was held out palm up, revealing a large white pill centered in the palm creases.

There was a gasp at the sight before a shaky chuckle was let out. Pressing his hand against his eye in order to prevent any tears from leaking out, Ryo gave a giant smile to his boyfriend. “Holy shit I could kiss you right now.” he wheezed, ready to pounce on the devilman and give him a kiss square on the mouth.

However, his plans were thwarted when the taller man leaned back but shoved his arms closer forward. “Please don’t. You threw up less than an hour ago and haven’t brushed your teeth at all.” Akira teased his boyfriend.

Pouting for a moment at the refusal to kiss him, Akira’s demands were still followed. Ryo wouldn’t want to kiss Akira after vomiting...or after eating demon guts. That was a more common occurrence than they both liked to admit. “Alright, fine. Give me the top.” Ryo muttered. The top was quickly thrown on after grabbing it. 

Now he was decent enough in case any unexpected guests decided to drop by. Great. 

A bubble of nervousness started to boil in Ryo’s stomach as he stared at the unassuming white pill sitting in Akira’s hand. Well, it was either nervousness or nausea. Either way, there was the sensation of an oncoming puke fest.

Ryo Asuka, a semi-well known semi-drug addict, was afraid to take his migraine medication. It was no secret that the man downed over the counter and prescription medication pills like candy along with illegal pills like Devi Devi. For some reason, he never got addicted to the pills. Yeah, they offered a high, but he never got hooked on them. He wasn’t sure why.

His migraine pills, however, were a whole other animal. There was a reason he put off taking the pills besides the fact that he had no idea where they were stored. 

It was because his migraine pills tasted worse than anything else he had put into his body.

The medicine tasted like someone had taken the disgustingly sharp smell of an old copper penny and turned it into a pill. The aftertaste was even worse if you allowed the pill to touch just one taste bud on your tongue, and it would linger for hours on end.

Ryo hated taking his migraine medication.

Defeated blue eyes flicked from the pill to Akira’s eyes. He stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to take his medicine. Part of him wondered if taking the pill was worth it to get rid of his migraine and appease his boyfriend. Akira’s eyes locked with his, flicked toward the chalky pill, and flicked back up to stare him dead in the eyes. Slowly, his face started to shift towards that damn puppy dog pout that got Ryo to do whatever he wanted.

Biting back a groan at his boyfriend’s adorable face, he snatched the pill out the offered palm. The devilman instantly perked up with a grin that made Ryo’s own face contort into a pout as he took half a mouthful of water from the glass. As quick as possible he threw the pill in his mouth and attempted several times to swallow it.

It took a couple of tries, but eventually, the pill went down with minimal gagging. Ryo swore he was going to puke again but thankfully he was able to keep the pill down.

Like a petulant child, Ryo crossed his arms and pouted. The look on his face sarcastically asked Akira if he was happy. Evidently, the other man was overjoyed with him because his head was tipped up with the side of Akira’s fingers and lips were pressed against the blond’s forehead as the side of his face was stroked with a thumb.

Melting under the kiss, Ryo leaned into the affection before the lips pulled away. While his brain still throbbed in his skull, the rest of the man’s body felt like malleable putty. Finally starting to relax, he threw himself back against the pillow of his bed. He closed his eyes with a sigh of relief, melting into the soft mattress and mounds of pillows. Within the hour the medication would force him into unconsciousness, a blessed side effect for Ryo right now.

The room was filled with silence as blissful unconsciousness started to approach. After a moment Akira pipes up beside him with “Have you eaten anything today that you’ve managed to keep down?”

There’s a moment of hesitation before an annoyed huff escaped his lips. “No,” he muttered, brow furrowing over his closed eyes “I’ve thrown up everything I’ve eaten today...and I don’t think I can keep anything down right now.”

Even through closed eyelids, he could feel the concerned look thrown at him. It wasn’t Ryo’s fault that his stupid body was determined to make him nauseous at the thought of forcing food down his throat. 

Akira told him “I’ll be right back.” before slipping out of the room quietly. For a second he wondered where the hell Akira was going, and not even a minute later he realized why. The smell of fresh food wafted into the room underneath the door threshold before it was opened.

Cracking open one his left eye, Ryo rolled onto his side and gave a confused look. The brunet kicked the door behind him as he started to walking over, carrying a bunch of plastic bags in one hand. The blond’s eyes darted towards the convenience store bag. The food smell was wafting off the plastic.

Picking up on his boyfriend’s curiosity, Akira crouched in front of the other man. He smiled at Ryo and held up the plastic bag. “I grabbed a couple of snacks at the grocery store down the street. I got some melonpan, senbei, anpan, takoyaki, and some other snacks. Mostly just light stuff for your stomach.” Akira told the other man.

“Also, while I was waiting in the checkout line, I read up on migraines.” Akira gave an exasperated look that was avoided. Trying to catch the other man’s gaze, Akira continued “Ryo, did you know that migraines can be caused by stress, lack of sleep, and skipping meals.” the last part was stressed.

A groan escaped Ryo as he considered throwing one of the pillows at that dumb concerned face. “Shut uuuuup. I know that already.” the young man whined. He folded the pillow under his head against his face in order to escape the devilman’s judgemental gaze.

Akira could only shake his head in exasperation at the bratty behavior. There was a soft thud as the convenience store bag was set on the nightstand beside the bed. There were noises as the man stalked towards the other side of the bed before the mattress dipped beside him. Giant, calloused hands latched around his waist as Akira maneuvered Ryo to lay his weary head on his chest.

He melted into Akira’s hold, pressing his ear against his boyfriend’s chest. One muscular arm curled around Ryo’s shoulder to bury the attached hand in his soft golden locks. The brunet’s other hand rested on his knee as a leg was thrown over his pelvis.

Once again, Ryo had to thank Amon for beefing up Akira. His pecs were as almost big as Ryo’s tits and just as soft, and there was an urge to just wanted to shove his face in them. A contented hum escaped the blond as he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s chest.

For a second Akira stopped running his hands through blond locks to say “From now on, I’m gonna to visit you every day to shove food in your face.” Which forced a groan from Ryo into Akira’s chest and lightly thump a closed fist against one pec.

“Thanks, _Dad_ , but I’m not a child,” Ryo whined like a brat.

Akira could only roll his eyes at the childish attitude as he returned to running his hand through hair.

Ryo gave a sigh as he relaxed into Akira’s chest. The booming of the human heart underneath his ear relaxed him. The constant beating of that heart reassured him that there was still a sense of humanity within him. The man could still love and feel emotions like a normal human, his pure heart had overpowered Amon’s demonic brutality. There were moments where Amon bled through, his demonic urges festering just beneath Akira’s skin and forcing the devilman to act on them. Sometimes Ryo worried that Amon would take over, erasing his beloved’s presence entirely from his own body. 

The resting hand gripped his knee slightly. That point of contact grounded any dark thoughts before they flew further into despair. A muffled “thanks” was murmured into Akira’s chest.

Instead of focusing on those dark thoughts, the blond closed his eyes and controlled his breathing. Inhale slowly through the nose, hold for five seconds, exhale slowly, and then repeat step one. The deep breathing encouraged the approaching darkness to slip into any conscious cracks.

Only one thing prevented the siren call of sleep: the smell of the snack foods wafting from his nightstand. Thanks to Ryo’s crippling migraine, the poor blond couldn’t stand the smell of the snacks. It smelled so good to his empty stomach, but at the same time, that delicious smell made his stomach roil against the back of his throat.

_I’m not gonna hurl._

The smell of pickled ginger wafted from takoyaki and fried sugar from karinto made his throat contract dangerously

_I’m not going to vomit._

Ryo cracked his eyes and glanced over at the nightstand holding the food, he could see the deadeye stare of a taiyaki staring into his soul. He closed his eyes once more and buried his face against his boyfriend’s chest. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out.

_I am_ NOT _going to fucking puke._

Teeth bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to banish the feeling of chewed anpan and melonpan sliding down his throat. The man couldn’t contain the gag caught in his throat.

_I’M-_

“Ryo...are you okay?” the hand in his hair stilled once more as Akira looked down with concern written across his face.

Taking a deep breath, Ryo opened his eyes and propped his elbow underneath himself. He opened his mouth, fully intending to reassure the man that he was totally fine. The universe, however, denied any chance of responding to his boyfriend.

Instead, Akira’s only warning was a retching sound before Ryo puked. Dead center on his chest.

The two young men laid there for, unmoving for a moment. A mortified gaze was locked on the patch of vomit now soaking into his boyfriend’s t-shirt. They were both lucky that there was nothing left in his stomach to vomit up. All that was left for the organ to churn up was pure stomach bile, leaving a fantastic stain on the nice black shirt around the size of a person’s palm.

Ryo stared up at Akira’s face, mortification turning his face pure red as stray droplets of drool and vomit dripped from his lip. Sure, he’d puked on his boyfriend occasionally, but he was usually drunk and hovering over the toilet when that happened. He’d never directly puked on Akira before. A despaired moan escaped Ryo’s mouth as he turned away the devilman to turn over onto his stomach and shoved his head between his pillows and the mattress, uncaring that he was wiping drool and vomit on the bed’s sheets. He didn’t want his shame to be witnessed.

“I’m so fucking sorry Akira.” Ryo moaned regretfully from between underneath the pillows. A hand settling between his shoulder blades nearly made him jump out of his skin. Underneath him, the bed shifted as Akira carefully removed his vomit-stained t-shirt. The air whistled as the ruined t-shirt sailed through the room, likely aimed at the laundry hamper. The hamper if the faint “fuck” was anything to go by. The hand returned to his back afterward.

A heavy feeling of guilt washed over once again as Ryo pulled his head out from between the pillows and mattress, looking at Akira as he laid down on top of the pillows this time. He gave his boyfriend a pitiful look as he whined: “I’m so, so, so fucking sorry for hurling on you.” 

His boyfriend only shrugged and smile as he stood up from the bed. “You know, you could have just asked me to get rid of the food,” Akira told him before the brunet threw his now soiled shirt into the laundry hamper properly, and hoisted the grocery bag in one hand before leaving the room. Ryo looked at the door mournfully.

Akira flopped back down on the bed beside the other man, forcing Ryo’s body to bounce against the mattress before the devilman pulled him back against his side. A hand was dragged along the blond’s spine in order to calm him down.

Ryo closed his eyes tightly and tucked his face into the side of Akira’s neck. “Thank you for putting up with my shit,” he mumbled into the skin, “I puke my guts on your shirt and here you are, rubbing my damn back. I’m sorry about your shirt. I’m sure Jenny can get the stain out. If not, I could buy you a new one.”

He felt Akira shake his head. “Ryo, you don’t have to do that.” he discouraged, a hint of embarrassment tainting it. There was heat coming off of his cheeks as his face flushed pink.

“I’m getting you a new shirt”

“Come ooon!” was whined in return.

Sometimes that humbleness was a curse. A dirty squint was thrown down at the man. Quicker than Akira expected, his nose was pinched between two fingers. An honest to goodness squeak of surprise escaped the musclebound blockhead when his breathing was closed off. Piercing blue eyes stared expectantly down into brown. In the end, Ryo won out when a nasally sigh escaped and “Fine, you can buy me a new shirt.” was muttered in a high pitched voice.

Ryo smirked, proud of his small victory. He released his hold on the nose and tucked his face back into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

The two of them settled back down, with Ryo tucked against Akira as the devilman rubbed his back. Despite the constant throbbing of pain against his right eye, the blond finally calmed down once more. He was in a dark room and was basking the warm presence of the one person in the world he loved more than anything else. He curled an arm around Akira’s neck and pressed closer to the taller man, using his larger bulk as a furnace for his shivering body.

The silence was broken when Akira cleared his throat into his fist. An arm was curled around Ryo’s waist before piping up “You’re gonna have to take your meds again.” 

Eyes snapped open as he gazed up at Akira in shock. “What?” Ryo asked, quirking a brow at the other man. Why the hell would he have to go through that painful process again?

Brown eyes avoided the gaze as he replied “When you hurled, you puked up your pill. I found it on my shirt.”

For a second he stared straight into Akira’s obviously amused eyes before letting out a loud groan that conveyed the fact that he didn’t want to take his pill again in a way words could not. Akira could only chuckle heartily at his boyfriend’s despair as his chest was smacked gently before the warm body tucked around him rolled away to lay on his side. A kiss was planted on the back of the blond’s neck in apology.

A body was pressed against his back as arms around Ryo’s waist. A resigned sigh was forced from the other man’s chest. As much as he hated the fact that his migraine was currently making his life a living hell, there were some perks. For one thing, he had an insanely buff boyfriend to comfort him with his muscular arms wrapped around him. Having Akira play nurse to his sick ass was worth having to pay the price of one migraine.

A hand reached down and twined with Akira’s on his stomach. Ryo had such an amazing, kind, and caring boyfriend and he would give Akira the world if it was possible.


End file.
